Walking Dead: SEAL
by Dotthi
Summary: En los SEAL hay un equipo que nadie salvó el Gobierno conocía. Elizabeth es una de ellos y en sus vacaciones se encuentra con el mismo Apocalipsis... Lee y averigua como continua la supervivencia del Grupo de Rick y la soldado
1. Prólogo

_**POV SOFIA**_

Miedo. Sentía miedo cuando mamá me escondió en un armario con ella cuando los ruidos en la puerta aumentaron. No era el mismo miedo que tenía cuando Papá pegaba a Mamá, no, esta era diferente ... Era un miedo que me paralizo.

Papa había corrido al sótano y se había encerrado sin dejar pasar una mamá o mi. Mire a Mamá llorar en silencio y cerrar los ojos esperando que todo acabará rápido. Sabía que no podía hacer nada contra esas personas.

¡BAAAM!

La puerta había caído haciendo un ruido estruendoso haciéndome temblar de miedo y Mamá me abrazo más fuerte. Nunca recibo, no creemos en un ser superior ni en Dios, sino en el futuro. Pero en este momento lo hice ...

_"Por favor, que alguien nos ayude ¡POR FAVOR!" _

A los pocos segundos Mamá y yo escuchamos ruidos extraños como unas pocas cosas ... Así que cuando no se oía nada Mamá abrió la puerta del armario con el cuidado y las voces a una mujer un poco más que una mamá con una vestimenta extraña.

**-Mamá** : ¡Oh Dios mío, gracias! ¡Ed, el ejército!

Vi como Papá salía del sótano, pero ahora me fijé en la señorita. Era muy bonita y molaba mucho su traje, ella nos había salvado, Dios me había escuchado. Corrija hacia ella sin importar los gritos de mamá y los papás ... Y abrace con fuerza mientras lloraba.

Tenia tanto miedo, mamá y papá no habían podido hacer nada con esas personas, pero ella sí, era nuestra salvadora. No me separaría de ella, sino que lo agradecería todos los días el salvarnos. Cuando me coloqué su mano en la cabeza, se acercó a ella, una sensación de confort me llenó, fue como estar en casa, como si todo fuera el miedo que tenía en ese momento.

**-Mamá** : ¡Muchas gracias señorita!

**-Eli** : Elizabeth, miembro de los SEAL, os venís conmigo y no es una sugerencia ... Es una orden.

**-Papa** : ¿Es una broma? ¿Una mujer?

**-Mamá** : ¡Ed!

**-Eli** : si tiene un problema quédese, pero la mujer y la niña van conmigo, quiera o no.

La mirada de asombro y furia en Papa no daba nada bueno pero me alegre ... No era bueno con mamá o conmigo. Mamá le dio una mirada agradecida y vino hacia nosotras y Papá.

Míralo por primera vez por primera vez en mi tiempo y en el futuro. Coche Superior APC / AMEV, todoterreno.

Nos montamos atrás y comenzamos nuestra aventura para sobrevivir ...

**_POV ELIZABETH _**

Mierda. Joder. Y más mierda. Acabamos con todos esos cabrones en una mansión de la mano de Dios en Washington, nosotras ganamos unas merecidas vacaciones (de 3 míseros días por cierto). Y me encuentro con más hijos de puta.

Bien ... Me cago en todo.

Menos mal que no dejo mis armas ni para mear. ¿Por qué no me atrae el ruido?

Así que sin armar mucho barullo les voy cortando la cabeza con mi katana negra hasta que los veo derribar una puerta de una casa bastante normal ¿Qué interés tendré en derribar una maldita puerta? Fácil respuesta, supervivientes.

Limpie mi espada (odio las cosas sucias) en el cadáver del que había sido una ricachona, y con mi Bowie los mato sin mucho esfuerzo y ruido ... No quiero que vengan más. Por el rabillo del ojo veo un armario abrirse y prepararme para otra mierda cuando veo salir para mi sorpresa, una madre y su hija.

Vaya ... Esto si que no me lo esperaba.

**-Mujer** : ¡Oh Dios mío, gracias! ¡Ed, el ejército! - ¿Ed? Pero que ...

De una puerta venta de un hombre de aspecto ... Es que no se llamen, sino que se llamen, pero oye ... Es un superviviente aunque hay que ser un hijo de puta para dejar a su mujer e hijas aquí arriba con estos jodidos zombies. Cabrón.

Ostras. La niña me había abrazado sin esperarlo y era ... Reconfortante. Me imagino que esto era lo que sentiría si mi hija me abrazara ¿no? Seguridad de que esta viva ya salvo. Notar como temblaba de miedo y mi cuerpo se movió solo.

El acento a mi por la nuca con una mano da la seguridad de que no me iría, de que toda la mierda había acabado. Mire a su madre y ví en sus ojos una vida de dolor y tristeza pero cuando miraba a su hija a la vista de la felicidad.

**-Mujer** : ¡Muchas gracias señorita! ...

**-Eli** : Elizabeth, miembro de los SEAL, os venís conmigo y no es una sugerencia ... Es una orden -la respuesta que no di la época del todo correcto sino la valdría con eso. Además, los niños y las niñas no son tan peligrosos.

**-Hombre** : ¿Es una broma? ¿Una mujer? -bueno ... Las ganas de clavarse un cuchillo en su mini-polla estaba presente.

**-Mujer** : ¡Ed! -su mirada se dirigió a mi avergonzada y arrepentida y la niña en mis brazos se estremeció.

**-Eli** : si tiene un problema quédese, pero la mujer y la niña van conmigo, quiera o no. -Sinceramente, me dio igual y este cerdo.

Me miro con disgusto pero me dio igual, la mujer camino hacia mi y la niña se separó de mi disgusto pero me dio una sonrisa. Cohibida me di media vuelta y camine hacia mi adorado todoterreno, guarde sus cosas y nos fuimos.

Por el camino miraba por el espejo retrovisor a la mujer que se vivió una guerra, se le notó que fue un superviviente desde hace mucho ... Me enfurecía que una mujer como ella, hubiera pasado por mucha mierda y lo peor de todo Era que sabía quien era el culpable.

Ed. Así se llama la sangre de su 'marido', se puede ver como se jodia en su orgullo que una mujer le hubiera salvado. Gilipollas ...

**-Eli** : ¿Cómo te llamas mujer? -se sorprendió que me dirigiese hacia ella.

**-Carol** : mi nombre es Carol señorita Elizabeth. -bueno nadie me había hablado con tanta educación.

**-Eli** : ¿y tu princesa? -su sonrisa era como una luz en todo este mundo de mierda.

**-Sofia** : me llamo Sofia, señorita -educada como si madre.

**-Eli** : tranquila que no muerdo como esos cabrones, puedes llamarme Eli, así es como me llaman mis amigos -asintió contenta.

Una parte de mi inexistente corazón palpitó de alegría. Quería que ella y su madre fueran felices, sin miedos ni preocupaciones. Eso no iba a ser posible ...

(Bueno, bueno aquí os dejo la entrada a mi historia inventada por supuesto de Walking Dead, la serie no me pertenece, pero mi personaje Elizabeth si, espero que te guste y comentare, un Saludo)


	2. Capítulo 1: Encuentros I

Capítulo 1: Encuentros I

**_Pov Eli_**

Mientras iba conduciendo veía lo que una vez fueron personas... Ahora eran seres putrefactos que caminaban con un proposito, alimentarse. En jodidos zombies como los que salían en las películas cutres que hacian, lentos, fáciles de matar pero mortales. Una sola mordida suya y no tienes más que una bala entre ceja y ceja.

El sonido de disparos de un rifle llamó mi atención y ví por el retrovisor que la familia a mi cargo también. Me dirigí sin pensarmelo dos veces hacia donde provenía y lo que ví me hizo frenar de golpe.

Una caravana rodeada de esos cadáveres hambrientos intentando entrar en ella. Ví como se asomaban por la ventana un hombre mayor y mi rabia volvió con toda su fuerza. Me baje inmediatamente del coche y empuñe el cuchillo, no gastaría balas por estos prototipos de bajo nivel...

**-Eli**: ¡He hijos de puta! -la mayoría se volvió lentamente a mirarme y venir hacia mi- ¡Eso es joder, hacerme bailar!

Vinieron en grupo dejando a tres todavía golpeando la caravana con menor intensidad. Suspire soltando todo el aire contenido, relaje mis músculos y comencé a clavar mi cuchillo en sus cráneos. Esquivando cada mano que intentaba agarrarme conseguí dejar solo dos. Vinieron convencidos de intentar comerme pero hoy no iba a morir...

Dando una voltereta hacia atrás hice que mi bota conectara con su cabeza haciéndole un trautamisto craneoencefalico matando le en el acto. Sentí como me cogían desde atrás por sorpresa. No me lo esperaba así que me retorci como pude quitandome la chaqueta y con rabia le clave el cuchillo entre ceja y ceja. Ví por el rabillo del ojo como la familia salió al no ver tanto peligro.

Pensé que me mirarian con temor al ver como mataba a los zombies pero no fue asi. La niña me miraba con admiración y la mujer con ¿alivio? Fue extraño pero escuche a los otros cabrones así que saque el cuchillo de la frente del cabrón podrido en el suelo con un crujido de su cráneo y me deshice de los otros tres que golpeaban la puerta.

Limpie mi cuchillo en sus ropas con tranquilidad y me relaje.

**-Eli**: ya podéis salir, no hay peligro -me separe de la puerta pero me puse delante de la familia que iba conmigo, protegiendolos por si acaso era algún hijo de puta.

Aunque no fue el caso, la puerta se abrió despacio y salieron al principio dos hombres, uno mayor con barba que era el que tenía el rifle y el otro delgado y alto con un bate de béisbol.

**-Hombre mayor**: ¡Andrea, Amy salid, no hay ningún caminante! ¡Es del Ejército! -ahí va la misma historia, mis pintas dicen más que mil palabras.

Dos rubias, una más joven que la otra salieron y me miraron con curiosidad y esperanza... Se avecinan preguntas.

**-Amy**: ¿El ejército? Oh Dios mío, la ayuda ha venido -mal empezamos...

**-Eli**: lo lamento señorita pero no soy la ayuda -la decepcion en sus caras era clara- os he ayudado por que pasaba cerca y mi deber era ayudaros como supervivientes.

**-Andrea**: ¿No eres del Ejército? -su mirada de 'Soy más guapa que tu y mucho mejor' me hizo morderme la lengua- sino lo eres ¿por que vas vestida como tal? ¿Te crees mejor eh?

¿La bomba de Hiroshima? Es poco comparado con el jodido volcán que tengo a punto de estallar en mis jodidas entrañas... Pero se calmo, cuando unas manos me sujetaron el brazo izquierdo. Por el rabillo del ojo ví a Carol, tenía una sonrisa amable que significaba 'tranquila', así que suspire y mire a la mujer altanera delante de mi.

Abri la boca para contestarla pero la más joven se me adelanto...

**-Amy**: Hola soy Amy, mi hermana Andrea -levanto la cabeza con prepotencia- Ese es Dale -el hombre mayor que desprendía sabiduría- y ese es Jim -el nombrado me miro y por alguna extraña razón le ví nervioso y evitando mi mirada.

**-Carol**: Encantada, yo soy Carol, mi hija Sofía, mi marido Ed y esta es Elizabeth y si es del Ejercito -la mirada de asombro de la joven rubia hizo que su hermana resoplara y yo sonreí.

**-Eli**: soy del Ejército pero me dieron vacaciones y cuando llegue a mi casa a descansar ví la situacion.

**-Sofía**: Eli nos salvó de esas personas -su entusiasmo y admiración me hacían sentirme orgullosa.

**-Dale**: señorita Elizabeth -le mire extraña por como me había llamado- ¿Que sugiere que hagamos o a donde ir?

**-Eli**: nada de señorita, solo Elizabeth por favor y en cuanto a su pregunta -estudiando la situación supuse que vendrían todos conmigo así que esto iba para largo- debemos ir a establecimientos de comida, ferreterías, buscar cosas de utilidad.

**-Jim:** h-hay un supermercado a dos calles de aquí.

**-Eli**: estupendo vamos hacia el y una cosa más -todos me miraron- coged un cuchillo y clavarselo en la cabeza, en el cerebro es la única forma de matarlos totalmente. Evitar usar armas de fuego hacen demasiado ruido y se ven atraídos hacia el.

Todos asistieron y cada uno se metió en sus respectivos coches hacia el supermercado.

POV GLEN

El apocalispis había llegado, no podía creerlo, los muertos se levantaban de sus tumbas y se comían a la gente. Me encontré con un hombre llamado T-Dog y una mujer llamada Jacqui pero no podíamos hacer nada contra esas 'cosas', les disparabas y seguían caminando.

Nos metimos en un supermercado, allí había comida y sobreviviriamos bastantes días repartiendo la comida. Nos escondimos en la oficina del Guardia de Seguridad y por lo menos estábamos protegidos. Estábamos en un silencio cómodo que para nuestra sorpresa se vio interrumpido por los gruñidos de los frikis y las maldiciones de ¿una mujer?

Nos asomamos por la ventana de la Oficina y vimos a una chica militar ¿¡El ejército esta aquí!? Mire a los otros dos y estaban igual de sorprendidos que yo. Miramos como sin prisa caminaba hacia los frikis y les clavaba un cuchillo en la cabeza y no se volvían a levantar. Increíble.

Uno que estaba en el suelo aparentemente muerto grupo y se acercó a ella arrastrándose. Iba a salir a ayudarla cuando se dio la vuelta y le aplastó el cráneo con sus botas destrozandolo. Todos estábamos paralizados. Detrás de ella aparecieron dos hombres, uno más mayor que el otro y comenzaron a hablar. Para mi sorpresa Jacqui había quedado asustada y vómito en la papelera haciendo ruido y delatando nuestra posición.

Mire a los recién llegados y nos miraban sorprendidos, con la chica militar apuntando con una pistola en nuestra dirección. Con un gesto de cabeza suya salimos despacio y Jacqui detrás nuestra asustada.

**-Glen**: tranquilos, no somos frikis estamos limpios -ví como con una mueca bajaba la pistola, pero aún así desconfiaba.

**-Eli**: identificaos -estaba tan impresionado que me quedé en blanco.

**-T-Dog**: soy T-Dog, el es Glen y ella se llama Jacqui -ví como asintió y guardo la pistola- gran espectáculo que has hecho.

**-Eli**: no se si es un cumplido pero estas "personas" No están vivas y la única forma de terminar con ellos es la cabeza, en el cerebro.

**-Glen**: increíble -me miro y me avergonce- ¿Eres del Ejército verdad?

**-T-Dog**: es cierto, ha venido la ayuda -su emoción duro poco.

**-Eli**: lo lamento pero no, soy del Ejército pero me dieron las vacaciones y cuando vine me encontré con este percal, lo demás es instinto. -nos desinflamos- soy Elizabeth, Dale y Jim.

**-Dale**: venid con nosotros aquí lo más seguro es que murais u os coman esos frikis -asenti hablando por los demás, con esa mujer estaríamos a salvo seguro.

**-Eli**: bien pues todos coged un carro y llenadlo de cosas para comer y beber -todos estábamos de acuerdo- yo cogere cosas para acampar, sobrevivir, la higiene y poco más ¡Vamos, vamos!

Y así comenzó la guerra por sobrevivir...


End file.
